Judgment
by hitori.no.boku
Summary: Ibiki had never been one to judge the worth of those he tortured. But as he gazed down at the writhing form of Uchiha Sasuke, he knew this one deserved it.


Judgment

Disclaimer: Never owned 'Naruto', never will…

* * *

It'd been a month and a half since that blonde haired brat had set out to bring Uchiha Sasuke in, dead or alive.

The gaki had ventured into the depths of Otogakure with Tenzou and Kakashi as backup, the two insisting that they join him, regardless of the Hokage's orders. For Tenzou, it was to watch all the effort his pupil had put in finally pay off. For Kakashi, it was to see the utter humiliation of the once revered prodigy at the hands of the 'dead last'.

It was a fitting re-union in Ibiki's eyes.

No-one dared ask why the remaining member of the team, a pink-haired kunoichi, had been dragged out of the Hokage tower by ANBU, kicking and screaming. The remaining members of Team 7 and Tenzou didn't mind the lack of questions and it seemed like they could care less.

It'd been two weeks since Uzumaki Naruto returned, covered in dry blood and looking a little worse for wear. It looked like any other time he'd come back from a mission and the strain in his posture could be seen. Except now, the broken and battered form of Uchiha Sasuke was being led in behind him by a gleeful looking mokuton user and a proud masked pervert. Both were covered in grime and blood but it was obvious that Naruto had been the one to beat down the renegade sharingan user.

Ibiki could tell. By the way Kakashi held his head high, by the slight motions in Tenzou's stance and the drunk like grin that was plastered over Naruto's face. To him, it was palpable.

It'd been a week since the last living Uchiha had been quarantined by Hokage handpicked shinobi.

In a secure cell deep in the underground ANBU compound, he'd been sealed. First, it'd been his curse seal, a stronger variation of the evil sealing method placed upon the three marks. Naruto had created that one, and applied it under Jiraiya's watchful eye. The next three seals had been applied by the Toad Sannin himself. One, to seal Sasuke's cursed eyes, the sharingan. The second seal had been applied with the help of members of the Hyuuga clan. Massive amounts of chakra, supplied by Naruto, hundreds of hand seals created by Jiraiya and precise single strikes by Hyuuga Neji and Hinata and sealed every single tenketsu in Uchiha Sasuke's body.

Ibiki had grinned at the screams of pain as he watched.

It'd been three days since Haruno Sakura had been arrested for trying to break Sasuke out from his high security cell. Apparently she had got past the lower chuunin guards by pulling her Hokage's apprentice card. She'd tried to buy her way through the higher ups by claiming she was some kind of medic for the injured Uchiha. Unfortunately, ANBU did not take kindly to a cock-and-bull story. She'd been whisked away and sent straight to Anko.

Ibiki pitied the girl. The snake user had a grudged against kunoichi like her. He'd wanted someone to work on, but he stayed patient. Little girls like the pink haired one weren't even worth his skills.

So the interrogation expert had waited, knowing his time would come.

It'd been less than twenty-four hours since he was given clearance for full torture and interrogation of one Uchiha Sasuke.

When he'd received the scroll with his orders from one stony looking Naruto, he grinned.

And laughed.

And then invited the blonde to drink with him. Four hours later, a slightly drunk Naruto stumbled out of ANBU Torture and Interrogation headquarters, Ibiki's deep laughter rumbling after him.

The rest of the department stayed clear of Ibiki that day.

And the expert was fine with it. He had a job to do.

It'd been less than three minutes since Ibiki had entered the once praised prodigy's cell.

And grinned.

The wide smirk that had been etched onto the Uchiha's face, melted off right then.

Because as all victims knew, a smiling Ibiki was never a good thing.

And so he started.

This wasn't a 'get information' type of situation…not really. Most information Konoha had needed, had already been forcefully stripped from Sasuke's mind. He just needed to know a few things. Then it was free reign. All he had to do was not kill the kid. Easy.

The expert had never been one for pain inducing genjutsu, or fancy illusions. Those could easily be broken. Illusions were something that Sasuke had suffered a lot from. Tsukuyomi was powerful indeed, though Ibiki could think of a few things in his genjustu arsenal that could give it a run for its money. But…pain wasn't the only thing Ibiki was after.

He was a more…hands on type of man.

It was one of the reasons he was so feared.

He wanted to make the Uchiha bleed.

And so he stepped up and prepped the teen.

For an hour. Tenderizing him like a meat.

Then he got to work

"What do you think of your teammates?"

It was an unorthodox question. But Ibiki wanted to know. And he would.

"Fuck you!"

Blood and spit splashed onto Ibiki's face but the man just wiped it away. Dunking the Uchiha's head back into the water, he waited longer, much longer, watching his victims arms flail. Ripping him out of the liquid, he pushed Sasuke back, noting the desperate look in black eyes.

"Sorry, I don't go for gay little shits like you."

And then Sasuke's head was back under the water.

A minute. Two.

He came up half conscious, oblivious to the fact that Ibiki had stopped and was now arranging things around the room.

Sasuke barely regained his bearings as Ibiki's shadow loomed over him. Slowly the figure of the specialist sat opposite. In his hands were a straight razor and a small bar of iron. The Uchiha traitor eyed them warily, baring his teeth at Ibiki.

"What do you think of your teammates?"

Sasuke snarled.

"Fuck them."

The larger man nodded.

"I'm sure the pink haired one would."

Ignoring the look of hatred, Ibiki stood, walking around the stationary teen. Slowly, he circled, watching the Uchiha twitch with every metallic sound of his razor. Without warning, Ibiki lashed out. With a quick snap of his foot, a scream pierced through the small chamber. Sasuke's leg dangled limply, broken in more than one place and hanging out of its socket. The bone was protruding through the skin and Sasuke's scream continued.

Ibiki kept sharpening his tools.

"Answer?"

None.

So Ibiki kept going. Breaking. Shattering.

He used the razor in his hands well. Uchiha Sasuke didn't need fingers.

He kept going.

Because Ibiki never failed. He always got his answers.

And he did.

Sakura. A fangirl that was weak. So very weak. Not even worth his time. Slowly she became powerful. Worthy to be in his presence. Nothing more than whore that should have been happy to even be in his company. That should have been willing to follow him and serve as his woman, creating a new breed of Uchiha.

Naruto. A dobe. Dead last. A stepping stone. Should have never been on his team. Should have never beaten Kiba. Holding him back. Beaten Neji. Should have never been trained by a Sannin. Friend. Just a stepping stone. Should have killed him at Valley of End. The Kyuubi. Just a stepping stone. Strong. Should have killed him. Just a stepping stone.

Kakashi. Trash. Just a tool. Use him enough and gain his signature jutsu. Unlock the sharingan. Use him to train it. Use him to get stronger. Tool.

He got his answers. And wasn't very surprised.

Ibiki had never been one to judge the worth of those he tortured. But as he gazed down at the writhing form of Uchiha Sasuke, he knew this one deserved it.

Footsteps echoing in the dark, he left one broken body slumped against the cell wall.

He had some council members to work on.

* * *

-Fin-


End file.
